Same Direction
by riotgirl-tripletrouble
Summary: Normal days in the lives of Sam, Alex, and Clover...right? No, someone is kidnapping all the star swimmers, and the aquatic animals...and it's up to the girls to rescue them. Then Ashley and Sabrina show up, who are they? Only one way to find out, read!
1. Newcomers

_Author's Note: Well, this is a fanfic of Totally Spies, which my friend, Sabrina, helped me write...  
Anyway, none of the Totally Spies characters belong to me. Only ones that aren't familiar to you, and some of the gadgets._

**

* * *

**

**Same Direction**

Chapter One

_Newcomers_

It was a Monday at Beverly Hills, CA. This means a school day for every kid and teen...

Three girls walked down a hallway in Beverly Hills High School. The one on the right had long strawberry blonde hair, she was obviously the smart one. She wore a khaki skirt, a sleeveless light blue shirt, and platform black shoes. The one on the left had short blonde hair, just above her shoulders. She was wearing capris, a blue spaghetti strap shirt, and sunglasses. The one in the middle had short black hair, with semi-dark skin. She was wearing cargos, a black t-shirt, and pink flip flops.

They looked like ordinary Beverly Hills teenagers. But they were far from it; they were actually top spies at WOOHP, short for World Organization of Human Protection. "So, tonight we're going shopping, right?" Alex said the one in the middle.

The one on the left nodded; Clover, "Yeah, and hopefully there won't be a mission!"

"Clover, don't scream it!" hissed Sam, the one on the right, as some people looked at them curiously. They stopped by their lockers, grabbed their books, and went to first period; science. "Oh, I hate science!" muttered Alex.

"So do we!" commented Sam and Clover at once. Alex sighed and they walked into the classroom.

"Today we'll be learning about-" the rest that the teacher said was droned out by an announcement. "Will Sam, Alex, and Clover please come to the principal's office immediately?!" The teacher looked at Sam, Alex, and Clover as they picked up their books and left the class.

"I wonder what's up, now." Alex said.

"Maybe it's another mission." Clover replied.

"No, it couldn't be a mission, or we'd already be at WOOHP." Sam said as she opened the door to the principal's office.

There sat the principal behind her desk. On either side of her desk was a girl. On the left side was a girl with short brown hair with red highlights. She had on khaki cargos, a red t-shirt, and tennis shoes. On the right side of the desk was a girl with long strawberry blonde hair. She wore almost the same outside as the other girl, but her t-shirt was orange. They looked barely over the age of 12.

Sam looked from the girls to the principal, and Clover said, "What are _they_ doing _here_?"

The principal smiled, "They are the new students at our school. I was hoping you'd show them around."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Aren't they, like, short for their age?"

The girl with brown hair spoke up, "Actually, we're quite tall for our age." She said, and then added, "Which is twelve years old, going on thirteen on September 13th."

"Then why are you here? Are you super geniuses or something?" Clover asked.

The other girl blushed a little, "I guess so. By the way, my name is Sabrina Solo, and that's my twin, Ashley Solo." Sabrina said.

"Oh, okay..." Alex said.

"Well it's settled, you'll show these girls around the school, now off you go." The principal said. The girls walked out of the office...

Later that afternoon, the five girls walked into the café for lunch. They were in the lunch line when a tall girl, bumped into Sam. Her lunch tray fell out of her hands and landed on the ground. "Oh, sorry." She said in a high-pitched babyish voice. She had long, straight, black hair which reached the middle of her back, freckles on her cheeks, a pink, summer dress on, pink knee-high socks, and platform shoes. She started giggling and walked away.

"Ohhh, Mandy!" Clover said annoyed.

"Are you alright, Sam?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam said angrily.

"Oh, Mandy makes me so-AHHH!" Clover said as they fell into Jerry's office. Clover, Alex, and Sam ended up on the floor next to the couch, but Ashley and Sabrina landed perfectly on it.

Clover stood up, "Jer, you brought _them_ too!"

Jerry smiled, "Of course I brought my two nieces, and they are the top Jr. Spies. I hope you girls are taking good care of them, I heard you were asked to show them around."

"Y-yeah." Alex answered, dazed from the fall.

"Ugh!" Clover complained, "My nail just chipped and I just got a manicure!" She examined it and started dusting herself off.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "So what's up with the world, Uncle Jerry?" she asked. She and Sabrina were in their spy outfits. Ashley's outfit was a red body suit, cargo pants, with fire patterned flares (orange), an orange belt and pockets, black boots, and a lighting bolt symbol on her chest. Sabrina's outfit was an orange body suit, cargo pants, fire patterned flares (red), a red belt and pockets, black boots, and a star symbol on her chest.

Alex looked at them, "Cool outfits."

"Yours are cool, too!" Sabrina said as she smiled at them.

"So, Uncle Jerry, what's out mission?" Ashley asked.

"Well." Jerry said. "As you may know there has been a series of missing animals from the beaches and zoos in the Bahamas. The population of animals in Atlantis is being decreased as we speak.

"Gee." Clover whispered.

"Gosh." Sam whispered back.

"And the gadgets?" Ashley yawned. Sabrina rolled her eyes and poked Ashley in the ribs. Ashley blinked and glared at Sabrina, "I wasn't falling asleep!" Ashley hissed. Sabrina shrugged and looked at Jerry.

"What are the gadgets Uncle Jerry?" asked Sabrina.

"For this mission you will all have a jet-pack backpack, lip balm lasers, walkie-talkies. (In case you get separated-which I'm sure you will.)" He muttered under his breath.

"Jerry!" Sam said, looking accused.

"Just joking." He said, "Anyway, the new Kurt 3000,"("I built that," Ashley whispered and Sabrina rolled her eyes.")

"Is ready for you." He finished. "I parked it in the twin's garage."

"No, really. I did!" Ashley said smiling.

Jerry's eyes lingered on Ashley and Sabrina, then back at the table. "There is also, suction cup boots, tornado-in-a-can, and a tortoise lasso belts (which looked like camouflaged colored belts)." He said motioning to the table.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Alex taking her things and loading them into her jet-pack back pack. The others did the same.

"Have fun ladies!" Jerry said, flipping a switch on his desk. "AHHHHHH!" the girls scream as they were 'woohped' to the Bahamas...

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note: Well I hope you liked the first chapter! Please review!_


	2. Oops and Double Oops

_Author's Note: Well...here's the second chapter! Read! Review!_

* * *

Chapter Two

_Oops and Double Oops_

They landed on a soft, sandy, beach. The ocean was a beautiful green-blue color; not to mention...calm!

Alex, Sam, and Clover were all toppled on each other in a pile. Ashley and Sabrina were both standing, grinning at the three.

Clover stood up and brushed sand off of her spy suit. "Gee, I wish Jer would warn a girl..."

Ashley shrugged, "You always have to be alert."

Clover frowned, "I am always alert!"

Ashley grinned, "Really, then tell me, how come you didn't notice the tall guards behind you?"

"Because I'm not looking behind me-" Clover said, but Sam interrupted, "What guards?"

Ashley pointed behind Sam, and Sam, Alex, and Clover spun around. "Who are they?" Alex asked quizzically. But Sabrina and Ashley ran at the two guards. But instead of attacking them, they hugged them.

"What?" Alex said sweatdropping.

The one Ashley was hugging was the tallest of the two. He had short brown hair, and sparkling white teeth when he smiled. He looked pretty tough and strong. He was quite good looking for a 36 year old. He laughed joyfully, as he lifted Ashley into the air.

"How's my little girl?" He asked, putting Ashley down.

Ashley smiled, "I'm not little!"

He laughed, "Sorry, I forgot, how's my big girl?" He said tickling Ashley and she laughed.

"Ok, I guess." She said.

The man that was hugging Sabrina put her down. He looked exactly like the other man, but a little shorter, older, and 'box shouldered'. His brown hair had some gray in it, and he also sparkling white teeth.

"How're you girls doing?" He asked, laughing joyfully.

"We're fine!" Ashley and Sabrina answered, "How are you doing Uncle Max?"

"I'm doing pretty good myself." He answered smiling, with a hint of southern accent in it.

"Yoo-Hoo! I'm alive, aren't I? Or am I just old news already?" Clover whined impatiently.

"Yeah, I guess you are." answered the twins jokingly. Dad and Uncle Max laughed.

"Hey, where's mom?" asked Sabrina

"She's around here somewhere." answered Dad.

"What are you girls doing all the way in the Bahamas, anyway?" he asked.

"Well, we thought of skipping school, getting piercing on our tongues, get some freaky tattoos, and turning into Goths. Plus, that old grandma down the street was scaring me!" Ashley said jokingly, but shivered when she said 'grandma'. 'A mental flashback "Get off my lawn you little younging or I'll be roasting you for dinner!" the grandma yelled running at Ashley. Ashley was twitching and screaming.'

Her dad laughed at Ashley's comment and hugged her, "And people said geniuses couldn't be funny." Ashley blushed a little.

"Actually, we're kind of on a secret mission for Jerry." answered Sabrina, punching Ashley playfully on the arm.

"So, who are you?" Uncle Max asked, looking at Clover, Sam, and Alex.

"We are, like, Totally Spies!" Clover squealed. "This Alex and Sam, and I'm Clover." She said pointing to each spy in turn.

"Oh?" Uncle Max said.

"We work for Jerry at WOOHP." said Alex.

"Yeah, we know." Dad said, "We work there." He said motioning to Uncle Max and himself.

"Wow!" Sam exclaimed, "That's amazing!"

"Yeah, well Jerry is my wife's brother, and we met when WOOHP was just starting. I've been a WOOHP agent since I was a young teenager."

"Golly, I didn't even know that!" Sabrina said to Ashley.

"Me neither!" Ashley said, amazed. "We knew you worked there, but not for that long." She said, emphasizing the word that.

Their dad laughed, "It wasn't that long ago!"

Ashley rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "Sure!"

"Okay-well. What 'mission' are you working on?" Uncle Max asked.

"Our mission," said Sabrina, "is trying to find out what happened to all the missing animals from the zoos and from the island."

"There are missing animals?!" Dad said shocked.

"Yeah, and the population is decreasing, right now, as we speak!"

"We just now arrived when we found you." said Clover.

"We know," Uncle Max said calmly.

"The question is-where are they all going?" Sam asked.

"Err-I suggest you ask the animals themselves." Ashley said, folding her arms. Everyone stared at her with a confused face. "What!" She said, pointing to the ocean. She said, "Come on!" and grabbed Sabrina's wrist, and dragged her towards the ocean.

Uncle Max and their Dad said, "Well, we better go." And they left. Sam, Alex, and Clover sweatdropped and ran after Ashley and Sabrina. "Where are we going?" asked Clover. "Don't tell me we're going swimming! I just blow-dried my hair before we came! I can't believe-AHHHH!" She was cut off by a huge wave coming their way! "It's, like, 35 feet tall!" screamed Alex.

"AHH!" gurgled Sam as she was sucked under water. "Oh my-gulg-gloog-glosh!" screamed Sabrina as she too was pulled underneath the water.

"Hold onto your breath!" yelled Ashley over the crashing of the waves around them. "Ahh!" she screamed as one toppled over her. As she fell underneath the water, she opened her eyes and found the other girls swimming up to the surface a couple feet away to take a breath of air. Suddenly, she realized that she was out of breath! She swam to the surface and found the other dodging waves.

She quickly gasped in air remembering that she hadn't gotten air. Yet instantly felt better. But not her right ankle, it felt like something was crushing her ankle, but she thought it was because she hadn't gotten a lot of air.

"HEY, GUYS OVER HERE!!!" she yelled over the waves, and choked and spit out some of the salty water. Everyone looked at her and started to swim over. But once they got there, the only sign left of Ashley was her compowder, which was water proof. "Where did she go?" yelled Sabrina over the roar of the waves. Her eyes started watering.

"I'll contact Jerry!" yelled Sam trying to keep her head above the water.

"Jerry, we just lost Ashley in the ocean!" Sam cried.

"Yeah-and we can't find her anywhere!" Clover added bobbing on top of the water.

"All that's left of her is her water proof compowder!" Alex yelled.

Sabrina started to cry a little and between gasps, she said, "I don't-sniff-get this Ashley was a-sniffle- national state swimmer!"

"Don't worry, Sabrina." Sam said as she swam over to her and gave her a shoulder hug. "We'll find her." Sam said encouragingly. Sabrina gave her a small smiled and tried wiping away her tears with a wet sleeve.

"Okay, Jer." Clover said into her compowder. "Bye!"

"What did he say Clover?" Alex asked.

"He said that Sabrina should know how to find her." Clover said, "Maybe he thinks you should do a freaky twin esp. connection thingy..."

"Well, whatever it is, we can discuss it when we're dry and on land." Sam said.

* * *

_Author's Note: Well...there's your second chapter Hope you liked it...and don't forget to review!_


	3. Hackers Anonymous

_Author's Note: Here's the 3rd chapter...hope you like it and remember to review!!!_

_

* * *

_Chapter Three

_Hackers Anonymous _

In 20 minutes they were all in Sabrina and Ashley's room. Ashley's side of the room had posters of singer and actors/actresses; there were picture of her family and friends. Her wall was painted bright red. She had a desk with a light and a bright blue phone on it. Also a computer and some paper that were stacked next to it, a scanner/printer was on the right side of the computer. A picture of a soccer ball and football was thumb tacked to it. There was one big picture with Ashley and Sabrina on it, with 'moose ears' above each other's heads, and they appeared to be laughing. Ashley had a bunk bed, the bottom had sheets the color of blue, and it was perfectly made. The top bunk had sheets of red, which also was perfectly made. A small teddy bear lie next to the pillow. There were three wooden shelves on the wall, which were filled with trophies, some swimming, some soccer; a couple were art awards, and some singing awards. She had a bookcase, full with books, both skinny and large. On her bed stand was a small lamp, and a book.

Sabrina's side of the room was painted orange. She had a desk with a computer on it, a pencil holder, and a printer. Her phone was a lime green was which was totally different from Ashley's bright blue one. Sabrina had a big, circular bed with a ton of pillows on it and bed hangings around it, with sheets of orange and she too had a small teddy bear next to the pillow. Sabrina had a bookcase, with just as a many books as Ashley's did. Sabrina had a poster, which was a poster of Michelle Kwan & Ekaterina Godeeva. Around it were small pictures of Sabrina's family and friends. She also had three shelves, but her trophies were for art and some writing contests, also singing & ice skating.

One could tell Ashley was the funnier one, always wide awake. Sabrina was like that more or less, more mellow though.

After gazing around the huge room Sam, Alex, and Clover looked at Sabrina. "So, do you have any idea of what Jer was talking about?" Sam asked Sabrina.

Sabrina frowned in thought, looking over at Ashley's side of the room. "Well, I think mom did say she planted tracking devices in our skulls when we were infants." Sabrina said. Alex, Clover, and Sam all laughed, they looked at Sabrina, but she wasn't laughing, she had a serious look on her face.

"You're kidding, right?" Sam asked Sabrina.

"That's how dad reacted, see Ashley and I were, erm, spying on them when she said that."

"Oh, that's just freaky..." Clover said.

"To you, it is, but my mom and dad have many enemies, and my mom must have been afraid we'd get kidnapped...." Sabrina said.

"Um-Sabrina, would it be okay if we look around Ashley's side, for clues?" Sam asked Sabrina. Sabrina nodded.

"This is a pretty cool room. It's really big." Alex said looking around.

"Yeah, it is. But for twins, it's got to be big." Sabrina said.

"Hey, Sabrina, why is most of Ashley's camera equipment water proof and yours aren't?" Clover said, looking at the digital camera, the film, another camera....

"Well, Ashley loves to film underwater. And she practically lives in water. Well, that's what my mom said..." Sabrina told them. Sam looked at all of Ashley's books; one shelf was full of marine animals' books, how to keep a marine pet, and all underwater books. Out of the three shelves that held Ashley's trophies, one of them was full of swimming medals, and trophies.

"I now know why your mom said that." Sam said staring at all the polished trophies. "Should we ask your mom about that tracking device?"

Sabrina shook her head, "No. Mom would go nuts, it is better that she never finds out."

"Oh, okay. Well-" Alex said, but her compowder started beeping. "What is it Jerry?" she asked the compowder.

"There is an update on the animals that are missing. They all seem to be water related, they can all swim, and not only can they swim, they can swim very well." Jerry's voice came out of the compowder. "I thought that might be helpful, ladies, and do try to find Ashley." He sniffed, sadly.

"Are you okay Jerry?" Sam asked.

"Yes, just a stuffy nose, well bye." Jerry said, and there was a tiny beep. Alex put away her compowder.

"What would anyone want with Ashley, she's not an animal." Alex said, frowning.

"Wait. Jerry said all the animals were marine life animals. Ashley loves them. He said all the animals can swim, very well. Ashley can swim very well. Do you think the villain is trying to kidnap all the good swimmers, human and animal?" Sam said.

"I don't know, Sam. Let's see if any of the Olympic swimmers are missing." Alex said.

Clover nodded, and Sabrina stood up, turning on Ashley's computer. Her background had fishes swimming, and dolphins jumping out of the water.

A box came up and had the letters: PASSWORD PLEASE! Sabrina typed something and it said, "Password confirmed. Hello Ashley."

"How did you know the password?" Sam asked Sabrina.

"Well, it's Hackers Anonymous, because one day when we were little, and our parents were on missions. Ashley found out how to hack into computers. So now we have another weapon against the villains."

"How did she do that?" Alex asked, amazed.

"Well, I really don't know, she learned herself, she taught herself how to read, write, and swim." Sabrina said shrugging, "And we were only 4."

Alex's jaw dropped, "Wow."

Sabrina got onto the Internet, and looked up Olympic swimmer news. "Well, you were right. All of them but, Amanda Beard, Tara Kirk, and Jenny Calvin, are missing."

Sam nodded, "In that order?" She asked Sabrina, and she nodded. "We better go pay Amanda a visit." Sam said. And they all nodded.

They all got into the Kurt 3000.

"It's going to take a year drive to Amanda's house!" Clover whined.

"Who said we were going to drive?" Sabrina said, buckling up. She pushed a button on the dashboard and a small microphone came out, "Jet!" she said clearly and the car turned into a private jet.

"Awesome!" Alex exclaimed.

"Ashley does know to make a slamming invention." Sabrina said as the others buckled up. Alex reached out to start jet. "No!" Sabrina said, she knew how bad Alex was at driving and flying. "We can put it on auto-pilot." And she pushed a button and punched in the directions to Amanda's house. Alex looked a little hurt.

"It's better that way, so we can all think." Sam said.

"Fine." Alex muttered under her breath.

"Get ready for take-off!" Sabrina said, excited. Once they were in the air, Clover said, "Sweet ride!"

Sabrina smiled, "Anyone want anything to drink? If so, just say it into hear, (she pointed to a microphone on the wall) and it will come out from the slot."

After a while they finally got to the house. It was huge, a mansion. But it wasn't even close to the size of the other girls' houses. "Well-what are we waiting for?" Alex asked, enthusiastically, "C'mon!"

* * *

_Author's Note: Well...there's the end of that chapter! Hoped you liked it...and remember to review!_


	4. A Clue

_Author's Note: Well...the same as always..._

* * *

Chapter Four

_A clue_

They all walked up the big stone steps to the huge oak front door. Sabrina reached up and rang the door bell. "Ding...." They heard the bell echo through the inside of the house. Then footsteps. The door opened, a man dressed in a black suit (probably the butler) answered the ring.

"Hello." He said in a clam, soothing voice. "May I help you?" he asked.

"Hi!" Sabrina returned the greeting. "I'm Sabrina, and these are my friends: Alex, Sam, and Clover. Does Amanda Beard live here? We need to speak to her."

"Yes, of course. Right this way." He said, the butler led them inside. The interior was beautiful-full of comfy looking couches and chairs, soft colored wall paper, and clean floors. He led them into an indoor swimming pool, where Amanda was swimming. The butler bowed and left the room. Amanda got out of the pool, and wrapped a towel around herself, "Hello. Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Sam, and this is Alex, Clover, and Sabrina." Sam said, pointing to each girl in turn. "We'd like to ask you a few questions."

Amanda shrugged, "Okay, fire away."

Sam nodded, "Have you noticed anything odd around here lately?"

Amanda frowned in thought, "Not really, but every night there is and eerie glow." She said shrugging, "Will you excuse me while I change?"

Sam nodded and Amanda left. "Did any of you notice an eerie light surrounding Ashley?" There was all silence as they thought.

I don't really remember. I had my eyes closed... Sabrina thought.

I think so, my eyes were stinging, though. Alex thought.

I was too far away to notice... Sam thought.

I wonder if pink flip flops would go with my new dress Clover thought. Sam gave Clover a glare. Oh, I mean, I don't think I saw a glow...

Amanda came back, wearing a white mini-skirt and a red and white tank top. Her dark brown hair was in a ponytail, and she was bare foot. "So, any other questions?" she asked.

"Yeah." Answered Sabrina. "Do you think you could describe the glow? It is yellowish, bright, dim, and barely visible?"

"Well, I guess it's kind of an outline around the object. It's really dim, but it's spooky!" she shuttered slightly.

"Hold on a minute." Sabrina said. She stared rummaging around in her backpack for something. She pulled out a notebook and started jotting down something.

Notes. thought Alex. She's so organized. She held back a little giggle. Sam poked her in the ribs. "Oww!" she mouthed.

"Okay." Said Sabrina, "Do you like swimming in the ocean, also?"

"Sure. I swim there when the water is warm. But not everyday."

"Okay." Sabrina said as she wrote down more notes.

The butler came in, "What would you like for lunch?" he asked Amanda.

"Oh, I'll just get something to drink. You girls can go into the living room." She said and left. The butler bowed and left. The girls went into the living room. They could hear the sink turn on and water pour out. Sabrina was writing like crazy. "Gee, 'Brina we didn't learn that much!" Clover said.

"What, oh this isn't notes." Sabrina muttered, taking out the real notes.

Then they heard a blood curling scream. They all jumped up and ran into the kitchen. The faucet was running and on the floor was a shattered glass. The butler ran up behind the, "W-what happened?"

"We don't know." Sam answered and the butler made them leave.

"It definitely has something to do with water." Sam muttered.

"Definitely." Alex, Clover, and Sabrina said at once.

They were walking outside to the driveway, where the Kurt 30 was parked, when Sam found foot steps. "Look!" Sam yelled.

The others jumped, startled. "What is it?" asked Clover.

"Is it a clue?" Alex asked.

"Yes!" Sabrina said, excited. "They're footprints!" They all stopped and stared for a moment, and then Sabrina made an observation. "It looks like the person was bare-foot. But I can't be sure. I think the person was dragged away!"

"Wait a minute." Sam said, lost in thought. "Wasn't Amanda bare-foot?"

"Yes! Yes she was!" Clover, Alex, and Sabrina yelled. "Let's follow the footprints." said Sabrina. She pressed a button on a remote, she had in her backpack and the Kurt 3000 disappeared.

* * *

_Author's note: Well, there's the end of chapter 4! Review! And the next chapter will come soon!_


	5. Oww

_Author's Note: I know, I know...it's sort, but alas, don't worry! The next chapter will be longer, promise! Well, remember to review!_

* * *

Chapter Five

_Oww_

"Just in case the butler gets suspicious." She said.  
"Cool!" said Sam, Alex, and Clover. "How did you do that?"  
"Well Ashley designed the Kurt 3000 I made a remote control to operate it from the outside too. It comes in handy a lot!" She smiled proudly.

They followed the footprints down to the beach. They were walking along the beach, following the footsteps when all of a sudden disappeared.

"It looks like she was dragged into the ocean!" Clover shrieked dramatically.

"Hey, look!" Alex said, pointing to a button on the ground. Sabrina's eyes got wide as she picked it up, "It's a message from Ashley! When we were little she made these as notes, but instead of writing she spoke into it..." Sabrina smiled and pushed a small button on it.

"Lo everyone this is Ashley, I hope you found it...I don't know where we are, but there is a lot of water around us. All of my idols are here, a long with awesome animals, but it's bad." There was a sighing noise, "DON'T LET THEM TAKE TARE!!! I can't explain, not enough time..." There was a rusting noise, "Geroff Rachel! Stop screaming, we don't wanna get caught!" There was a loud thump, "Oww, my head! Guys, please hurry! I got to go-" She said in a voice that made then believe she was in pain, "Your friend, which is also a kidnapped friend, Ashley- OWWW! BAD RACHEL!" The message ended with a sickening cracking sound, like a bone cracking.

"Oh my gosh!" Sabrina said her voice shaky. She started to cry a little.

"Oh, don't worry, Sabrina. We'll find Ashley." Said Alex, putting an arm around her.

"B-but, someth-thing's p-probably –SNIFFLE- w-wrong! S-she might –SNIFFLE- be h-hurt!" She couldn't stop crying.

"C'mon you guys!" Yelled Sam over the roar of the waves. "I think we should try swimming into the ocean. But none of us can hold our breaths long enough."

"Yeah, really." Clover said.

"Okay, let's go..." Alex said.

By this time Sabrina had stopped crying and she was pulling out her remote control for the Kurt 3000. She pressed a button and the Kurt 3000 turned into submarine.

"Wow!" Sam exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Alex said amazed.

"I -AM- speechless!" Clover said her mouth wide open.

"You guys are sooo smart!" Said Sam. "You're not even 13 and designing your own inventions!"

"Thanks!" Said Sabrina, blushing as she accepted the comment. "Let's go. We really have to hurry!" They all hopped into the submarine and Sabrina turned it on by speaking into the microphone. Then she turned auto-pilot on. "We're off!" She said excited to go find her sister.

**Meanwhile somewhere in the Artic Ocean...**

"Sabrina!" Ashley screamed, as she was pulled under water. Sabrina and other spies were swimming away and she was freaked! She looked down and saw a mean looking man pulling her down to the bottom of the ocean. Then she black out, from lack of air...When she woke up she was in a cage that said 'Atlantic Ocean.'. "Oh no!" She thought. "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

"Did you get her?" A man in a trench coat asked.

"Yes, she's in the cage with Rachel." A short man answered.

"Good! Bring her." The man laughed.

The short man bowed and walked to Ashley's cage. She was wearing her spy suit,

but it was dirty. Her wrist was sticking out in a weird way and there was a bump on her head. The man unlocked the cage and jerked Ashley to her feet; she winced, as he practically dragged her to the other man...

* * *

"When are we gonna be there?" Whined Clover. "I'm bored. We've been traveling for at least an hour and this thing goes fast!"

"We're almost- There!" Said Sabrina as the Kurt 3000 submarine stopped in front of a creepy looking place. It was shipwrecked boat that had sunk, with – that's right – sharks! Guarding the entrance!

Sabrina dived into the ocean and motioned with her hands for the other to follow her. They started swimming over to a patch of seaweed where the sharks couldn't see them.

Then Sam pushed a button on her spy suit and she was able to talk underwater. The others did the same and Sam started talking. "We can use our tornado-in-a-can," She said quietly, "and maybe we will be able to get in without the sharks seeing us." She said to the others.

"It's always worth a try," said Alex.

"Okay. Everybody get out your tornado-in-a-can and start shaking!" Exclaimed Sabrina, "C'mon." She said waving a hand to the ship. The others followed her.

"Oh...I'm sooo scared!" yelled Clover.

"Shhh!" The others hissed at her.

"T-they're s-swimming TOWARD US!" screamed Clover.

"SHAKE!" yelled Alex, Sam and Sabrina.

The spies entered the ship when they realized Sabrina was missing. "Where is she?!?" asked Alex, sounding nervous.

"HELP!" They heard an urgent cry in the distance. "Sabrina!" They all said at once.  
The sharks had cornered her!

* * *

_Author's Note: Well...I hope you liked it! Keep checking for the updating, sorry that I hadn't updated for a bit, I was busy...erm, technical difficulties and all...yeah!_


	6. Escape

_Author's Note: Sorry guys...I know this one is short too --; but the next, and I mean it, will be way longer! So...read!_

* * *

Chapter Six

_Escape_

**Meanwhile...**

The man in the trench coat looked at the security TVs. "Well, well, well...If it isn't your fellow spies, coming to save you." He laughing, looking at Ashley, who was on the ground. He lifted her up by the collar of her spy suit. "Too bad your little friends will be eaten by our trained sharks!" he laughed again, and thrust Ashley into a chair, "You will get to watch," he said strapping her to the chair, and taping her eye lids so she can't close them...

* * *

"SABRINA!" Sam yelled as the sharks started to circle Sabrina. More sharks came and started to circle around Sam, Alex, and Clover. Clover squealed and Alex gasped.

"Quick, take out your tortoise lasso belts!" Sam hissed. Alex and Clover took them out.  
"Put it on your jet back pack Sabrina, and Alex, Clover, put yours on mine-" All did so, "And lasso one of the sharks, carefully!" After 3 tries, from very angry sharks, they lassoed them. Then they turned on the jet back packs and the sharks went shooting away. Then Sabrina swam over to the girls. Clover grabbed Sabrina by the hand, and Alex did the same to Sam. Then Alex and Clover started their jet pack backs right as the sharks began to return. But the jet packs made the girls speed far from the boat and sharks...

* * *

Ashley was smiling but when the man in the trench coat looked at her, she frowned. He undid the ropes, picked her up again, and tried to throw her into the cage.  
"GET IN THERE YOU!" He roared. 

"But- my sister!" She yelled back, "She and my friends are still out there!"

"Who cares?" He said smiling, showing all of his yellow and black teeth. "Now, you stay put! YA HEAR ME?!?" He shouted...

* * *

"What are we gonna do?!?" Sabrina asked as the jet back packs stopped. "Let's think of a plan," Sam murmured, "There's got to be some way to save her!"

"I agree," Alex said nodding.

"Same here..." Clover said frowning.

* * *

Ashley landed with a thud against the cold, stone floor. The man walked away, laughing. Ashley sat up, rubbing her side, "Oww....." She murmured, and looked at the ground to see what had hurt her. There was her lip balm laser. Ashley grinned revealing her straight, pearly white teeth that contrasted from the evil man's ugly teeth. As quickly as she could, Ashley grabbed the lip balm laser, pressed a button on it, and held it in the back of the cage. Hopefully that man won't notice for at least 10 minutes! Ashley thought. After the laser had melted a hole big enough for her to fit through, she hopped out the back of it, pushed it against the wall, and thought of a way to escape.

She thought of her boots, and made them turn into suction cup boots. She walked onto the ceiling slowly. But then an alarm rang, and red lights flashed. She jumped to the ground, taking off her shoes, and ran.

She heard the short man yell, "Get back here, punk!" Ashley frantically searched for an exit. She smiled weakly, pushing a big button and crawling through a door she saw. She pushed another button (that was the air/water compressor) and held her breath swimming out into the ocean. She could hear the short man swear. She looked around; three sharks were speeding their way toward her. She swam like crazy, forgetting about her wrist. She started to feel dizzy and light headed. She started to slow down, despite her frantic thrashing, and wanting to gasp for breath. Then it went dark, very, very dark and she fell down, down, down...

* * *

_Author's Note: Well...hoped you liked this one! I'll update soon!_


	7. Rescue Is On the Way

_Author's Note: Well...here's the seventh chapter...read and review!_

* * *

Chapter Seven

_Rescue Is On the Way_

"Hey, look!" Exclaimed Clover, "There's Ashley!"

"Ashley!" Sabrina said faintly under her breath. "C'mahhh! There are three sharks over there circling her! OH NO!"

"We've gotta go save her!" Shrieked Alex. "They're probably gonna eat Ashley!"

"Hurry, let's think of a plan- and fast!" Sam said frantically. "Okay-um. Clover," She said pointing at her, "you swim over to the sharks, but keep your distance, and try to get their attention. I'll go with you."  
"Phew!" Clover said rolling her eyes.

"Okay- then Sabrina and Alex. You go get Ashley." Finished Sam.

"Okay- C'mon." Said Alex.

Clover and Sam swam towards the sharks. "Hey, you big, fat, ugly sharks! OVER HERE!" Clover yelled, the sharks looked over and them, and started swimming toward them.

Alex and Sabrina swam quickly towards Ashley then swam behind a thing of thick seaweed. The sharks dove at the sand where Ashley used to be and collided into each other.

Clover did an air punch. Alex looked at Ashley, "She needs air!" So Sabrina and Alex tried pulling Ashley up, but she got even more heavier as they went.

"Man, she's heavy!" Said Alex.

"It's only because she's unconscious and can't help us move her..." Commented Sabrina.

"Right...I knew that!" Alex said as she sweatdropped.

"Hurry, just one – more – push!" Said Sabrina, heaving her self to the surface. Instantly Ashley opened her eyes and gasped for air.

"Sabrina!" Ashley said weakly.

"Ashley!" Sabrina said at the said time, "Man are you okay? What happened?"  
"I'm fine...but I found out what happened to the missing animals."  
"You did?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, they were napped and drugged. This one man wants to transfer the animals awesome swimming 'powers' to the good swimmers." Ashley said coughing.

"Then why is that bad?" Alex asked.

"Why is it bad?!?" Ashley said, as they joined Sam and Clover on the beach. "It's bad because the animals die, and we start acting like the animals a little! Then as time goes by, they-meaning the swimmers-start acting more and more like animals, until they act exactly like them!"  
"Gee!" Said Alex.

"Yeah, and then every single human swimmer a live will turn into some kid of marine animal!" Sabrina said.

"It wouldn't be that bad, I always wondered what it would be like to be a-"  
"ASHLEY!" Sabrina interrupted her.

"Hee hee?" Ashley said weakly.

"Have you noticed any humans in this 'hide-out' while you were trapped?" Asked Sam.

"DUH!" Answered Ashley.

"Well, it turns out that Olympic swimmers are missing too!" Sam said.

"Duh, one of them broke my wrist-" Ashley said, looking at her wrist, which was now black and blue.

"What do you mean; one of them broke your wrist?" Asked Sabrina.

"See for yourself..." Ashley muttered, showing Sabrina her wrist. "I know you broke your wrist, but I can't tell who broke you describe the person?"

"Sure...It was Rachel Mourkill." Ashley said, staring at her wrist again.

"Are you serious?" Asked Clover, "She's my absolute favorite swimmer! I can't believe she would do something like that.

"I can! She's a little-" Ashley started and angry expression on her face and Sabrina shouted, "ASHLEY!" Ashley narrowed her eyes and said, "What?!? I was gonna _say_, a little snot! So stuck up and all! She thinks she's the prettiest, the best, everything great. It's sooo annoying." She paused and continued, "That and she hates me..."

* * *

**Back at the hide-out...**

"Uhh! That little brat got away!" Said the man in the trench coat. "Rachel, come 'ere!" She came, "Why didn't you stop that totally-obsessed-with-marine-animals kid?" He asked, furious.

"B-because, I was filing my nails and I didn't notice until I heard a loud thud and realized she had already escaped!"  
He grabbed her by her collar and picked her off the ground. "You're gonna get her back! You're gonna get her back if it's the last thing you do!" He snarled at her and threw her on the ground.

* * *

**As the spies were flying back to the twin's house...**

"It just boggles my mind that Rachel would do that!" Said Clover sounding hurt. "Oh get over it!" Alex said deeply annoyed.

"Don't worry!" Sam and Sabrina said, putting their arms around her for comfort. "We'll get to the bottom of this..." Said Sabrina in a calm, quiet, soothing voice. "But try not to get upset about this – there's nothing we can do."  
"Okay-let's get down to business." Sam said.

"Oh, yeah!" Sabrina same, looking embarrassed as she sweatdropped. She was comforting Clover about a swimmer gone bad. Oops!

Ashley moaned as the Kurt 3000 landed on her family's driveway, and turned into a car.

Sabrina looked at Ashley and raised an eyebrow. She tried to read the stone hard expression on Ashley's face. She suddenly got scared and looked to where Ashley was staring. Her jaw dropped and she groaned putting her head into her hands.

They had landed in their mother's war path.

Their mom ran over to the car, her eyes flashing dangerously. Her face was deep red with a furious look on her face. Ashley groaned and sunk down into the seat. However, Sabrina gulped and tried to look her mom straight in the eyes, "Hi mom?" She said in a high pitched voice.

Sam, Alex, and Clover exchanged scared expressions as the twin's mom shouted, "HI MOM! I'LL SHOW YOU HI MOM!!!" She opened the door on Ashley's side, and pulled her out by the arm; raced to the other side and did the same to Sabrina. "You, young ladies, BEST tell me where you've been! Quickly and NO lies!!!"  
Ashley winced, probably because her mom had a death grip on the arm with her broken wrist. "Mom...eh, we've been at the...at the Bahamas!" Sabrina nodded and added to Ashley's sentence, "J-Just enjoying ourselves and all...having fun and meeting Sam, Alex, and Clover." She nodded in the other spies directions.

Vanessa, the twins' mom, looked at the spies. She smiled and said nicely, "It's good to see you girls." Ashley-who was sinking down closer and closer-groaned as her mom jerked her up straight and growled, "Oh? Having fun, eh? Then tell my, WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE YOU DO?!?!?"  
Ashley winced once more and Sabrina groaned, suddenly remembering what they must look like; Ashley all wet, dirty, and bruised, while the rest wet and tired looking.

"Hmm?!?" Vanessa demanded, and Ashley whispered, "M-mission..."

"HUH? I didn't hear you! LOUDER!" Her mom demanded.

"A MISSION!" Ashley shouted, getting very red in the face, "Erm....a mission."

"And what are you supposed to do if you're on a mission....?" Her mom asked, seeming to have calmed down.

"Call and leave a message..." Sabrina answered.

"And did you?" She asked letting go of them.

"No...."

"I was worried sick!"  
"But Dad knew!" Sabrina blurted out and Vanessa blinked. Their father strolled out of the house, saying, "What was all of that-" He stopped short, spotting Ashley. He smiled running over to her the lifted her into his arms. "I'm so glad they found you!" He shouted happily, hugging her tightly.

"WHAT IN THE BLUE BLAZES DO YOU MEAN BY FOUND HER?" Her mom shouted.

He put Ashley down and came face to face with his wife, who looked like a very protective mother bear. "Umm-umm...." He stuttered.

Ashley grabbed Sabrina's arm and motioned for the rest to follow and be quiet. Alex, Sam, and Clover slipped out of the car and the five girls tip toed silently into the house without being noticed by the arguing mother or the scared father.

They didn't stop until they were safely in the twin's room and Ashley locked the door. They all released a big breathe that they had been holding.

"Phew...that was close!" Sabrina sighed, flopping onto her bed.

Ashley walked over to her side of the room and petted a cat that was perched on her top post of the bunk bed.

Ashley's odd attitude made them look at each other and raise an eyebrow.

Sam looked at Ashley, then Sabrina and asked, "Why was your mom acting that way?"

Sabrina was the one to answer, Ashley was acting as if she wasn't soaking wet, hurt, and that other girls were in the same room; talking. "She's protective..." She murmured and stared at her sister and shrugged,

"I guessed...that much..." Clover murmured.

Ashley grabbed the cat from the post and held it in her arms. She stated to scratch behind its ears and the cat purred happily. It was a sleek black cat, with an odd silver symbol on his chest. His eyes were a stunning green, with blue specks, in his eyes. Finally Ashley said calmly, "His name is Marco Contelli."  
Clover, thinking that was the cat's name said, "Why, that's a weird name for a cat!"  
Ashley remained patient, while Sabrina rolled her eyes. "No, Clover, the cat's name is Shorty..." Ashley murmured.

"Oh....then, who is this Marco-" Clover started, but Sam following what Ashley had said, exclaimed, "That's the one behind the...evil?"  
Ashley nodded...

* * *

_A/N: Well, there ya go! Hoped you liked it! Don't forget to review!_


End file.
